metals attracts
by BabyWolfDemon
Summary: ever since Lucy was little she could hear voices, she never knew what they were until she was older and found out they were people thoughts. she tried to tell her parents but they thought she was just begins silly by the time she was 14 she found out she could control metal. that was 4 year ago and now Lucys 18 and in collage with her best friend Natsu. nobody knows about her gift.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold snowing morning when Lucy Heartfilla was awoken by her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. "LUUUCE! WAKE UP!" he sat the edge of her bed, smiling at her with his famous goofy grin. Lucy sighs and snuggles deeper into her warm covers "leave me alone nastu…" she says when he begins tugging on her covers "luuuuce!" he gives the overs one big yank the covers give way and ,along with him, tumble off the bed. Lucy sits up and laughs at him "oh god natsu! Your silly…"she gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser "wait….isnt today Saturday? Why are you dressed for school?" she looks at him curious as to why he woke her up on a Saturday "well….there are some new transfer students and erza wanted us to greet them and show them around school before you know…they actually start school" he rubs the back of his head "also Erza said if we aren't at the school by 9:30am…" he says getting up from her bed and walking to her door "so you have about…10 minutes…." He laughs as he hears er yelling and rushing to get ready "dammit natsu!"

Meanwhile as lucy as rushing to get dress a group of students begin walking up to FTA, there were 3 people in this group, a large male around 18, he had long spiky hair with piercings, he look at the school with her red eyes "this is stupid…." He says as he passes the gates tugging on his new uniform. Behind him was a curvy woman with long blue hair, her soft blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she looks over the school "oh come on Gajeel...It's not so bad..." Next to her was another large man but with blond haired, he had a scar on the side on his eye the shaped of a lightning bolt, his gold browns eyes looked bored, he looks around and sees a red haired woman next to a blue hared guy with an red tattoo under his eye "oui guys…isn't that the president?" he points over to the red haired girl "don't know but les go find out…" Gajeel said walking over to the girl with his friends right behind him "hey...Are you he prez?" the red haired girl look at him with a cold glare "Erza scarlet…and I am the class president of fair tail academy….im guess you guys are the new transfer students? Correct?" she looks over each one of them. "Gajeel, Laxus and Juvia right?" they nod "well im erza as I said and this is jellal vp..oh and this is natsu and lucy…right on time by the way" she smiles at the two as they arrive by her "theres are the new students…..the ones you're going to be showing round…now…me and jellal have some school business to attend to.." she waves and walks away with jellal right behind her.

**Well…..that was chapter one…how was it? Please review..thanks….sorry it was bad..**


	2. Chapter 2

**well...hello everybody! I wanna just say thank you to all the fav/followers! Yaaay and the 1 review 3 thanks to you I have decided I shall upload chapter 2! But since I am on my phone (s5, this shit amazing! [Excuse my language] really...it is thu) it may seem I bit rushed...sorry about that...but hey...I'll still give it my best! Please enjoy!**

Lucy smiles at the new student "hey..I'm lucy nice to meet you all.." she bowed respectfully, not noticing the look on laxus face "oh! And this is my friends natsu" Nastu smiled brightly and laughed, placing his arm over lucks shoulder "yo! So where are you guys coming from" he asked looking t each of the newbies "America...juvia come from America..." juvia said shyly, hidding behind laxus "uh...ya..we all come from america..." laxus said looking at juvia, she wasn't really the shy type around new people. "AMERICA REALLY! THAT'S SO COOL!" Lucy said with stars in her eyes, "I always wanted to go but...I have some issues growing up..." she laughed awkwardly as she saw all the weird looks she was getting "...s..so we'll let's get started in the tour shall we!" She started walking towards the school building when she remembers something "wait I never got your names!" She looked at the new students "huh? Oh right well if you didn't already know the girl is juvia, I'm laxus and the quite guy over there is gajeel..." laxus answered following lucy into the school "gajeel huh?" Lucy stared at the black haired male until he glared back "ya gajeel...are we going to have a problem bunny girl?" He said with vemon dripping in his voice "u..uh no..wait did you just call me bunny girl!?" She asked and he nodded "you got it bunny girl..." she clenched her fist and smiled at him "my names lucy..." he nodded "got it bunny girl..." at this point she was beginning to reach her limit, she could hear the metal screws in the building shaking lightly "h..haha such a joker" she laughed again and took 2 deep breaths calming down a bit "well anyway let's continue the tour"...

**well that was chapter 2...kinda sucked didn't it..ya I know sorry sorry..I'm not perfect but I'm working in it! So fave and review! If you want me to continue! Kk bye! Oh also pm or kik me (cookiesmonsta69) cuz I'm kinda running out of ideas for this story and would love feed back from you guys...thanks! **


	3. Merp :3 chapter 3

**meerp! Hello~ I'm back for another chapter~ (T.T I know...I suck as a write...sorry...) well anyway chapter 3 Yaaay~ also leave a review please...just so I know if I should stop or continue...I mean if my story sucks (I know it does) I don't wanna write more...Merp...review pwease my loves~ also sowwy my chapters are so short...**

Natsu showed the new kids most things they needed to know about the school, the gym, the cafeteria, the small café, vending machines, the libaray (because you must always know where the libaray is *^* ALWAYS!) And even the principals office. "Well...that's about it for our tour...sorry I couldn't show you more like where your classes are..but since no bodies really here I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow" Nastu Smiled at the new kids and looked at lucy "is there anything else we should show them?" Lucy looked around "mm...no..I think that's about it...unless...you wanna show them 'the place..'" she says smiling, she thought the new students would love their secret place but natsu had a different opinion "I don't think so...haha they may be students of this school but there not ready for 'the place' yet...plus erza would kill us if we showed them without her knowing..." he placed his hands in his pockets and looked towards the sky, shivering thinking about what erza might do if the new kids saw 'the place' "mmmm..I guess your right..." Lucy says, she smiles at the new students "so anything else you guys want to know about this place?" The new kids looked around "u..uh juvia would l..like to k..know what k..kind of...activities. ..d..does this s..school h..have?" Juvia said still hiding behind laxus "well we have art club, drama club, cooking classez.." she went on name clubs 'mmm...wonder if this school has a metals club...' gajeel thought to himself, lucy who was listening in on the new students smiled towards him, forgetting the fact that she read his mind "oh don't worry.. we have a metals club...buts it's actually available for a regular class..." gajeel, laxus and natsu looked at lucy "...how did you know I was wondering about metal?.." Gajeel said looked at lucy with his eyes narrowed, she was begins to sweat a little. She has almost blown her cover "u..uh I read your face?.." she laughs nervously and looked at her bare wrist "o..oh look at the time...I have to go now...hahaha hah bye! See you guys tomorrow...let's meet here by 7:30am..." she waves at them then ran towards her apartment down the street leaving behind natsu "bunny girls kinda weird..." gajeel said 'but how did she know what I was thinking...' he watches her as she ran farther away "haha ya..." he smiles "wait...oui lucy! You forgot me!" He says running after her "bye guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys..new chapter...yay...cool right...ya no...I'm sorry this one is so weird..but hey...you know the deal..review and I'll continue~ wooh**..

It was around 6 am when lucy finally woke up "...uuugh!" She groaned loudly and got out of bed. She wanted to test something before she went on with her day. Running her eyes she walked over to her kitchen cabinet, opened it and took out a small metal can. She yawned, inside the can was thousands of small metal beads. She poured the beads all over the kitchen counter, catching the ones that fell over. But not with her hands..no..with her mind, "it's been a while since I tested you out.." she said to herself, and places the beads back onto the table. She took a deep breath, looking at the bead as she did. When she took a breath the beads would float inches off the counter and when she breathed out the beads would fall back down gently. She smiled, she always loved what she could do with metal. she closed her eyes and imagined a heart...her heart...the way it thumped in a rhythm unlike anybody elses. She opened her eyes and say that she has made the beads form the shape of her heart...it even thumped the same...she was stunned that she was able to do this..."o..oh wow..." she stood there..amazed by the beads.. "that's enough..." she said, destroying her work and returning the beads to the metal can. She placed the can up and went to take a shower..since she did only have a few minutes until she was supposed to meet the new students

~time skip~

The new students were already waiting when she finally arrived, even natsu was there before her "hey luce! Your late.." Nastu said smiling at her with his goofy smile "no I'm not..your just early..." she replied looking at the new students "so you guys nervous?" She asked them. Laxus laughs "why would I be nervous..it's just a dumb old school..." he said placing his hands in his pockets, juvia come out from behind him "j..juvia is nervous...it's her first day..at a new school..." she begins shaking and hid behind laxus again. But gajeel..he didn't say anything...just stared at lucy 'so..bunny girl..' he said inside his mind, ever since she talked about the metal club he was wondering about her. Lucy could hear him, but she saw his lips weren't moving, so she remained silent. Gajeel was impressed and he began thinking of naughty things...dirty things. Lucy blushed the brightest shade of red "oui lucy, you ok? You look pretty red..." natsu said placing his hand over her forehead "mmm...no fever.." he said. Gajeel smirked at her 'I know your little secret bunny girl..' he thought. Lucy wasn't about to let him win, so she sneezed...but when she did, she actually ripped out his eyebrow piercing. She smirked back as she say the piercing on the ground and him freaking out "what the hell! Fuck fuck fuck! Shit!" He placed his hand on the newly found hole, blood was running down his face, "GAJEEL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYEBROW?" laxus said worried, I mean how does a piercing just fall out..no..how does it ripped out like that "no idea..." he said..looking at lucy...


	5. Chapter 5

**well I'm back for meh next chapter...sorry it sucks yall...real sorry...=3= please review n tell me what ya think...thanks you for putting up with the story so far...enjoy :3**

Gajeel was able to get his piercing back in, but they had to make a new hole. Lucy was able to rip the old one apart like it was nothing "damn gajeel..." laxus said putting in the old piercing "don't you think you have to many piercings already?" He put the old one back in and walked away to wash his hands "geehee no...I'm thinking of going to the place and getting more..." gajeel said looking at his face "you did an pretty good jod..." He said "well i use to work at a tattoo place...I was in charge of piercings...it was a pretty cool gig..." He said, at the moment him and gajeel were at the nurses office. While looking at his face gajeel thought of lucy...and the way she looked when his piercing came out "hey laxus...does that lucy girl seem a bit odd to you?" He said looking at his friend who just shrugged "no not really..she seems like a normal girl...well..a normal blonde..." gajeel raised an eyebrow "laxus your blonde too..." He laughed and nodded "I know but I'm cooler then her so it's okay, anyway lucy seems like a nice girl...pretty...kinda cute...big jugs..." the males in the room chuckled at that "ya..but I'm serious...she acts like...she has some kind of secret..." gajeel said "gajeel everybody has a secret..." laxus said "ya but hers is..something different... something... mmm...interesting..." gajeel walked towards the door "and I'm gonna find out what it is..sooner or later.." laxus raised an eyebrow at him "oh? And how are you going to do? Spy on her?" He chuckled "actually yes...I won't let her out my sight.." gajeel replied "oh yah? So where is lucy right now?" Laxus said. Gajeel stopped walking and looked around "fuck..."


	6. Chapter 6

**yo yo yo! I'm bak! And I'm kinda in a bad mood...I was called a slut today because I kissed a girl...so ya..I feel fucking great :) :( well here is chapter 6! And I'll probably post chapter 7 later today if I can get 2 new reviews...thanks you guys for putting up with this bad story :3 **

Did lucy feel bad about what she did to gajeel, of course not! why should she? He was the one who though such things about her. Things she wouldn't mind do- what am I talking about! Lucy shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head 'dammit...class is about to start...' She looked around the campus it was empty..so she had to options...she could run to class or she could skip first period and go to the small cafe that was a few blocks away...Lucy stopped in her tracks and started thinking 'cafe? Or class...cafe...or class...' she nodded and started heading off to the cafe. She knew felt like someone was following her but she didn't quite know who...or if they really were. Lucy entered the cafe and smiled at the smell. Coffee and cookies so yummy..she was seated at a table facing away from the window. "Hello my names sting, I'll be your waiter for this morning, can I start you off with anything?" He said not looking at her until she spoke "uh..I would like...a mocha Frappuccino and 2 chocolate chip cookies please..." She smiled up at sting, he was kinda good looking, nice voice, pretty eyes..her kind of man "alright miss...I'll be right back with your food..." He said walking away.

Gajeel and laxus were walking towards their first period when they say lucy "hey its blondie" laxus said pointing to the blond "I see that but what is she doing?" Gajeel says looking at the blond haired girl just standing there "I don't know...lets go talk to her" laxus said he started walking towards her but gajeel grabbed his arm "wait! She's leaving..." gajeel said pointing to the girl who was walking away from the school "where is she going? " gajeel looks at the school then at her, the tardy bell for first period ranged a few seconds ago "so..we're already late for class so lets follow her..." gajeel said pulling laxus by his collar towards lucy, maintaining a distance of about 300ft between then, "She just went inside that store..." gajeel said as he and laxus sat across the street, luckily lucy was facing away from then so no need to cover their faces "I really don't care gajeel...can I go back to school now? I rather not be late on my first day..." laxus said yawning and looking at his watch "to late...we're already 30 minutes late..." He says looking at the cafe, he rubbed his stomach as it growled "gajeel...I'm so hungry...I haven't ate today..." He stands up and starts walking toward the cafe, gajeel grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back "not so fast lighting boy! She might catch us!" He says. Laxus sighed heavily "why am I even friends with you gajeel..." the black haired Male smiled and shrugged "I honestly have no idea..."

**yaaaay we now have sting~ wooooooh~ yesh! *^* anyway 2 review for new chapter...also more reviews cuz I like to know people like this story :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**well sorry guys! I was gonna post yesterday but the chapter I was working on...I didn't save it before...so it was destroyed...but I wrote a new one pretty fast...I guess...again sorry if it sucks and 2 reviews for a new chapter! Woow yay~ **

"Hey! Who's that?" Gajeel said pointing to the blonde hair male next to lucy "I don't know gajeel probably her waiter jeez.." laxus said picking his ear. He was bored as fuck and starving "gajeel can we please get something to eat" He asked looking up at gajeel, who was staring like a stalker "laxus shut up...HE JUST TOUCHED HER" He yelled when sting took the menu from lucys hand. "Dude calm down he just took the menu damn..." laxus stood up and began walking towards the cafe again "well I'm fucking starving so i'mma get something to eat..." gajeel grabbed laxus again before he could get off the sidewalk "wait! What if she sees you.." He said getting pulled by laxus "I'll sit in the back so she doesn't see me...haha...wouldn't you like to spy on her from the inside instead of out here like a stalker..." laxus said already inside the cafe. It was a small cafe, nice and peaceful. He could learn to like it here "hello!" A small bubbly voice was heard. In front of the males was a short blue haired girl with a cute little smile on her face "I'm levy and I'll be your waitress this morning, table for two I believe?" She said looking at the two males. Laxus nodded "ya if possible can we get a table in the back? My friend here is a bit shy..." He said. Levy nodded and grabbed two menus "right this way" She took them to the back to a nice small table, away from lucy. "Thanks shortie" laxus said as he sat down, gajeel right next to him "it's levy and yours welcome...now what can I do for you?" She asks, laxus looked at his menu for a while "I'll have...the strawberry cheesecake..with some lemon ice tea..." He said handing his menu to her "alright and you?" She looked at gajeel who was to busy looking at lucy "huh? Oh I'll have the same thing I guess..." He said not really knowing what he ordered "alright, I'll be right back with your drinks" She smiled and walked away.

Lucy smiled at sting as he walked away, she felt someone staring at her and it was starting to give her the shivers. She looked around but no one was looking "weird.." She decided that while she waits for her things she'll listen in to some conversations in the mind. She looks at a bald man sitting across from his wife, 'man...has she let herself go..after the baby I can't stand to touch her..' , lucy looked at the women and she was actually really pretty. Nice hair, cute eyes, and her shape was nice. What was this man thinking? Lucy shook her head and looking around for someone else. There was a teenager around the same age as her sitting by herself a couple of seats away 'god look at that blonde haired bimbo, just because she was a nice rack she thinks better then evedybody...whatever..' lucy heard that and looked around. She was the only blonde girl with a rack in the whole place. Lucy smiled at the girl, she saw that the girl had some metal on. 'Should I be mean and do it or be nice...' this was going thru lucys mind right now but she decided to be a good girl and leave her alone. She heard the front door of the cafe and looked over to see gajeel and laxus, 'shouldn't they be at school?' She said as she looked away. Sting was walking over to her "here you are miss, frappá and cookies" He set her things in front of her "anything else?" He asked, lucy shook her head, he nodded and walked away. Lucy looked back to the cafe doors but they weren't there anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**well then...I didn't get 2 reviews like I wanted (which hurt...like seriously...) but I got 1 that made me smile so I'll continue...but only for my love! So again...2 reviews and I'll post new chapter come on guys...if ya hate it say so...**

Gajeel was watching lucy. She actually looked kinda cute in the cafe with her long golden hair tied up in a messy bun. "Oui! Gajeel stop staring or she'll see you..." laxus said looking up from his phone. Gajeel looked back and growled at the blonde haired Male across from the table "shut up! I'm trying to see what she's doing..." He said looking back at lucy. Levy walked back to the table a couple of minutes later with their food "here you go..." She sets the cake down in front of them then the tea "and here is your tea" She smiled at them "will you guys need anything else?" She asked. Laxus nodded at the blue haired girl and smiled "looks delicious..." He said picking up a fork, he took a piece from the cake and ate it. It was like heaven in his mouth "oh god...mouthgasm..." He said out loud. Gajeel looked at him like he was crazy as fuck "laxus...shut the fuck up with that mouthgasm shit bro..." gajeel said also taking a bite of the cake. He had to admit it was pretty good "it's ok.." He said looking back at lucy while he ate a strawberry. Damn was this cake fucking good. "Oh hey can we get the check please..." laxus said, he looked at the time and he could see it was almost time for second period. Levy nodded and walked over to the cash register. She printed up a check and handed it to the males, "here you go...and i must say...you guys are such a cute gay couple..." She said smiling at them. The males both choked on their tea "gay? Excuse me but I'm not gay...I don't know about gajeel over here thu..." laxus said, remaining calm as he looked at the blue haired girl. "I'm not gay either jeez..." gajeel blushed and looked away from them. He didn't know why but he actually didn't mind being called a couple with laxus. Actually he kinda liked it. 'OH! God I'm so sorry! I..I it's just that you guys come here looking like a couple and I jumped to conclusion...I'm really sorry.." Levy said blushing madly "h..how about this little meal is on me for such a rude thing to say.." the males nodded, gajeel still blushing "hey...she's leaving..." laxus said not looking at the blushing black haired Male but the blonde girl walking out the cafe "huh? Oh let's go follow her!"

Lucy was looking out the window of the cafe. The sun was shining brightly in the sky even thu it was only 9:00am, second period started in about an hour or so. "I have a little time.." She smiles and looks around the cafe for her next 'victim'. The first two were...a failure...in her opinion. Her eyes land on a goth guy. Black clothes, make up, and hair. And metal everywhere... 'I wondering what Lilly is doing...I hope she doesn't hate me after last night...not my fault I'm not very big...' he thought to himself as he played with his muffin 'ok...so maybe I throw up on her while she sucked me...I was nervous...' he took out his phone to see if he had any messages 'damnit...I blow it..' he sighed and looked at lucy 'I wondering what she's like in bed...ya you want this don't you..staring at me like that...' he bite his lip and stood up. Lucy looked away quickly but not after undoing his belt buckle. His black baggy pants fells to his ankles, revealing his spongebob undies "oh god.." lucy said giggling at the goth who run away blushing "well then...who next..." She found a brown haired girl at the cafe bar 'jeez..doesn't this place have anything stronger then this...stupid club soda...'she said looking at the ceiling 'god I should of went to the bar...stupid marco...what does he want to talk to me about...' she said. Lucy was getting bored with this and she only had 39 minutes to get to class. She stood up and left enough money on the table for the coffee and the cookies. She walked out the cafe and headed down the road towards the school


	9. Chapter 9

**...I'm sorry...that's all I have to say...oh also 2 reviews equals new chapter...**

Lucy was walking towards the school with a smile on her face. Even thu the people at the cafe were mega weird she was happy to find out a little something something. She giggles and walks pass a dark ally way, "hey blondie!" A voice was heard, lucy turned around to see the goth guy from the cafe "hey there cutie..." He said as he placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the ally, "don't say a word or I'll shot you..right here and right now.." He holds a gun up to her head with a silencer on it "no one is going to hear you lady..." He says as he runs his tongue along her cheek "mmmm...yummy..." He said looking down her shirt "you have a nice rack..you know that.." smiling to himself he slowly sliding up her shirt, lucy couldn't take it anymore. She rather be dead then to be raped by him. She screams loudly and stepped on his foot "AH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled and took the gun out. Lucy ran towards the exit of the ally but she ran into a wall...or what feels like a wall "w..what!?" She looked in front of her to see nothing but air but when she pushes against it it feels like and wall "w...what...going on..." She says. She hears the goth chuckle and walks towards her "you really think if let you get away? Oh blondie..." He pulls the trigger. Lucy flinched when she heard the gunshot, she squeezed her eyes tightly waiting for a bullet to go straight throw her...but it never came..she opened one eye to see the bullet just floating there, 7 inches away from her face "h..huh?" The goth boy said when the bullet just stopped, again he pulled the trigger and again lucy flinched but every bullet ended up the same, 7 inches away from her and just floating "how are you doing this!? Are you a witch or something!?" The goth said taking a stepped away from her. To be honest lucy didn't know either but something tells her it's her 'powers' "u...uuh ya!.." She laughed and took a step towards the goth, the bullets moving with her "I don't know what you did to get that...whatever it was to trap me...I'll give you till the count of three to release it..." She stop a feet away, the bullets turn, and faced him "one..." the first bullet her shot went flying towards him, missing his ear by a hair. The goth thought she was bluffing, no teenage girl can kill someone "oh ya blondie? Your not the only one with special abilities..." He said. The goth opened his hand and a small ball of air appeared inside of it, lucy took a step back, "w..what?" The goth little ball of air got larger and larger, creating a small tornado, small yet powerful, lucy was picked up off the ground and was forced into the tornado. "You like this little girl!? Next time you wanna act tough remember you aren't the only one..." He said and the wind throw her towards a building wall, she took a hit to the head and now couldn't think. The goth got closer to her. From behind him there was a loud crashing sound, kinda sounding like thunder. "The fuck?" He looked behind him to see 2 males, laxus and gajeel, both looking pissed off and angry, laxus had small lighting bolts around him and gajeel well...he wasn't one of the special people but he knew how to fight one "hey" gajeel said smiling at the goth


	10. Chapter 10

**Well sorry for this chapter guys...it was a little rushed...didn't think I'd get so many reviews so fast xD so next chapter will be better...hopefully guys...also don't forget 2 reviews equals new chapter~**

After lucy left the cafe, laxus and gajeel began to follow her again. "God gajeel...why do we have to follow blondie..." laxus was the complaining the whole time they were follow her. "Cuz...there something not right about her!...and I'm gonna figure out what it is..." gajeel said. He saw a guy come from inside an ally way she has passed "hey...laxus look.." gajeel pointed to the guy that grabbed lucy. Laxus watched with an raised eyebrow "do you think he's a friend? Oh...wait.." they watched as the guy dragged lucy into the ally "He isn't a friend laxus..." gajeel ran across the street to the ally way over to be pushed back by a gush of wind "aah! S...shit! Laxus what the fuck just happened?!" Gajeel looked at the ally, then at laxus, who was slowly walking towards him. Laxus shrugs and looks at the ally, he could see lucy and the guy bit couldn't hear them "what do you mean?" Laxus walk toward the ally way, and just like gajeel, he was pushed back a few feet. "I see...so he's a wind user huh?" Laxus said quietly and stood up "D...DUDE! He just shot at lucy! What th-" He stopped what he was saying when he saw the bullets stop mid air, "laxus...what's going on in there..." gajeel grabbed the closet thing to him, which was a garbage can, and throw it at the air wall. It hit but bounced back hitting gajeel "fuck..." He said moving the can away from him, he was pissed and scared for lucy...who was that guy and what's going on in there. Laxus looked at gajeel and sighed, he held up a fist "gajeel...don't tell anyone what your about to see.." He said as his fist was covered in lighting, laxus takes a deep breath then slams his lighting fist into the air wall repeatedly, the wall began to Crack after a while and with one last finally punch the wall broke. Gajeel watched laxus in amazement, who knew that he could do that. What ever that is..."OUI!" Gajeel yelled at the ale walking towards lucy, "what the...how did you get in!?" He said backing away from them "hey...that's put friend you throw...and we would like her back" gajeel said stepping closer to them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I love when you guys comment nice things Saying u can't wait until next chapter :3 so thank you...and don't forget...2 reviews equals new chapter :3 **

The goth slowly backed away from the males laughing nervously "h...hahaha" He said, he couldn't thinking of anything to say that might help. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the strange male laughing like an idiot "laxus..you take care of him...I'll get lucy.." He said walking towards the beaten blonde on the group, laxus nodded and took a step towards the goth "you must have a lot of balls to mess with one of our own..." He said as more lighting bolts surrounded him, the goth looked like he just shit his pants when he sent a gush of air towards laxus knocking him down. The goth began floating off the ground "see you guys later" He said as he went higher and higher. Laxus shook his head and sent a lighting bolt down on the goth, who fell down towards to ground at amazing speed "f...fuck..." the goth said passing out. Gajeel had lucy in his arms by the time laxus was done with the goth "should we just leave? Or do something wi- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL!?" gajeel said a little louder then he had to, turns out the goth really did shit his pants "oh god let's get go..." laxus said already half way out of the ally "ok..but where should we take lucy? I mean she can't go back to school with wounds like this..." gajeel said following him, he looked at the sleeping blonde in his arms, there was a gash on her forehead, "eh? Let's just go back to our place..." laxus said already walking toward their place "ok..." gajeel sighed 'what are you people' he thought looking at laxus and lucy


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys...another chapter :3 also questions, do you guys want me to write longer chapters? Cause I will but might take me a little longer to update...hahah plus I feel like long chapters are kinda boring...but that's just me it's up to you guys...also don't forget...2 reviews equals new chapter :3 enjoy chapter 12!**

Laxus opens the door to their small 2 bedroom apartment, even thu they were guys it wasn't that messy..I mean ya they had a few dirty magazines on the table and a couple of soda cans over the place but that can be picked up before she wakes it "uh...just put her in my room..." laxus said starting to pick up the small mess, gajeel nods and walks towards laxus room, inside was a king sized bed with black bed setting, he had posters on the wall "keep calm and fuck her right in the pussy" was one of the posters, laxus loved that one and even wrote "#fred" on the side of it, the other posters were of bands he liked, blood on the dance floor, peirce the veil, ect ect. gajeel laid lucy down on the bed and walked out the room "Oui laxus..." He said as he walked back to the living room, the blonde haired Male was putting up the magazines "what?" He said as he sat back down on the couch "what was that out their? You with your lighting and the guy with the wind...and lucy with the metal?" Gajeel said watching the over male closely, laxus looked back and shrugged "I don't know honestly...I was just born about to control lighting..." He shrugged "and I'm guessing it's the same for lucy and the other guy...I didn't know their were others like me thu...I wonder how many more are there..." He said looking around the small apartment, seriously though what if they were more like him and lucy...how crazy could that be.. "gajeel ever notice in our old town when ever I have gotten mad or something their would be a lighting storm? Ya...I cant control myself sometimes..." He picked up a glass if water that was on the table "huh? I just thought we just lived in one of those towns that had storms all the time..." gajeel said, laxus rolled his eyes and sighed. From the other room they heard a loud scream

"Haha freak.." "little weirdo" "mommy killer.." these were the things that's were going thu lucys mind "n..no" She said weakly and rolled over in laxus bed, she was remembering her past...mainly the bad...she was about 5 years old...it was actually a pretty nice morning, her papa was at work as usual and her mama was downstairs making breakfast. "H...huh?" 18 year old lucy said looking around at her child hood room 'what's going on? Why am I here?' She said stepping out of her small little bed. She walked up to a mirror that was hanging on the wall and looked into it. Staring back at her was the 5 year old lucy "t..the fuck?" She said looking at her smaller self, 'this must be a dream...it has to be...' she nodded and walked out the room, she smiled sadly looking at all the paints the old house had, and actually they were very beautiful "good morning sleeping beauty" lucy looked away from the painting and saw her dead mother, alive and well, "m...mom?" Lucy said looking at non-dead mother in shocked "yes dear?" Her mother said smiling "how was your sleep?" Lucy closed her eyes tightly and shook her head "this isn't real...dammit lucy...wake up..." She told herself over and over again "lucy...lucy...LUCY!" her eyes open quickly to see herself in a car, her mother driving "jeez little girl always gave me a heart attack" her mother looked at her from behind the wheel "mom? Where are we going?" She said looking out the window of the car "to see your father of course, silly girl..." lucy remembered this day...this was back when lucy couldn't control her powers "u..uh? Hahaha the brakes aren't working..." her mother said nervously 'of course they aren't...' lucy thought and held her knees up to her chest 'I..I don't know what happened...I..I just didn't wanna go see dad...I never ment to...to...' tears rushed down lucys face as she heard her mother yelling, she was heading straight towards a truck driving the opposite way, "hold my hand luc-" that was the last thing her mother said to her before the truck hit, killing her mother...but some how letting her survive "m...mommy..I'm so sorry..." She said crying, "freak..." a voice said "your the reason your mother is dead..ya know?" It said "n..no.." lucy said tossing and turning on the bed "it is lucia..." it said using her real name, "s..shut up..." She said, the voice got louder "you killed her lucia! It's your fault! Face it! Your a mother killer...a murder.." lucy sat straight up and screamed loudly, the glass in laxus hand shattered "the hell?" He said sitting up and looking towards the room lucys in


	13. Chapter 13

**welp...sup yall...I been having mega writers block and can't think =3= sooo yea...also idk I'd I should pair lucy up with someone...or keep her a single butterfly...anyway yall know the drill 2 reviews equals new chapter :3 (^~^) *hugs you* thanks for loving meh story!**

Gajeel runs into the room lucys. She's still screaming and yelling about things he really didn't understand. "Lucy! H..hey" he said as he got closer to her, she began crying and sobbing loudly. Gajeel sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, rocking slowly. "It's ok...gajeel here...don't cry...everything is going to be ok..." He said rubbing her head "g..gajeel?" She sniffed and looked at him "w...why me? Why am I gifted with this awful curse..." She said softly crying into his chest "I don't know...but your not the only one lucy...their are others like you...and one of them is sitting in the living room..." He said standing up, holding his hand out for her "now let's go...laxus is waiting..." She looked at his hand and nodded. Taking it she stood up and smiled "thanks gajeel your actually pretty nice huh?" She kissed his cheek and walked out the room to the living room where laxus was cleaning the broken glass. Lucy looked at the glass and tilt her head in confusion "eh? What happened here guys?" She said not knowing her screaming was the cause of the broken glass "oh? I dropped the glass...ha clumsy me" laxus said smiling at lucy as he throw away the last of the broken shards, he sat back down on the couch while lucy sat on a chair next to it. It was a big chair and very comfortable...felt like sitting on a cloud "s...so laxus..." lucy said awkwardly adjusting herself on the chair, she didn't know how to talk about this but she know this needed to be done. "Well...I had this problem...or...power I guess for about...eh...since I was about...3...or 4 I forget..." He shrugs and looked at lucy with an raised eyebrow "what?" He said. Lucy didn't even ask the question yet but he already knew the answer "how did you know I was gonna ask that?" She said, maybe he has the same mind reading powers as her "I just knew lucy...I mean who wouldn't ask after what just happened..." He said sitting back into the couch "so what about you? How long have you known?" He asked looking at the blonde haired girl. "Two years old...that's when I first knew about my powers...I...I didn't know anything about it...nothing...it scared me.." She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath, she didn't feel like talking about how she found out and they males knew it by her face, gajeel stands up and walks over to the window "well it seems we might of missed school..." He said looking at the time. It was 7:52pm. Lucy was asleep for about 5-6 hours. "H...huh!? I was asleep for that long? Dammit you guys should of woken me up..dammit dammit dammit!" She jumped off the comfy chair and ran out the door. The boys looked at each other and shrugged "ok?..." they said.


	14. Chapter 14

**yoooooooo hey peeps :3 I am back and ready to bring you guys a new chapter~ hahaha so don't forget...2 reviews equals new chapter :3 so it's you guys decision if I am to continue this story :3**

Lucy ran towards the school "shit shit shit!" She was ready late and she knew it was gonna be over soon..."huh? Yo luce! What happened today? You weren't at sch...what the fuck happened to you!?" Natsu said as she came closer, she had a few cuts and bruises on her. Nothing to serious she hopes "uh...I got mugged on my way to school...so I stayed home...and forgot about the you know tonight...did I miss it?" She said not saying anything that could get her into trouble, natsu nodded and ran his hand over her cheek "ya...you missed it...Lucy are you sure your ok? You look like you got thrown against a wall..." He said, lucy looked away and laughed awkwardly "a..ahahaha what are you talking about natsu..wait I did miss it? SHIT! Erza gonna kill me...fuck fuck fuck!" She said pulling her hair and hitting her head on the wall close by "hey stop that lucy! Erza gonna understand that you couldn't make it...she won't be mad or anything ok? Now let's get you home lucy...we can't have you getting any more hurt..." He said smiling at the girl. Lucy nodded and yawned, even with her nap at laxus place she was a bit tired "i'mma go home natsu...I've had a long day today and I think I should be getting some sleep..." She said rubbing her eyes, natsu nodded and smiled at her softly "alright lucy...but I wanna walk you home kay? I can't have anyone messing with my luce now can I?" He laughed and took her hand, walking down the street towards her apartment. On the way she say out the corner of her eye that goth boy...and he wasn't alone. He was with to girls, one seems to be about 16 with long straight hair, and the other 17 with short brown hair. They all seemed to be having a serious conversation when the goth boy pointed to her. The girls looked and nodded, giving a thumbs to the guy before walking away. Natsu also notices the girls "Oui...Lucy do you know them?' He said, she shool her head and kept walking 'no idea...but that was the guy who attacked me.." She said already grabbing natsu arm, he was ready to jump that guy, "forger it natsu...he doesn't matter...gajeel and laxus already took care of it..." She said looking away. Natsu raised an eyebrow at what she said but ignored it, he didn't care who help his best friend but as long as she's ok. "Alright lucy...come on...lets get you home so you can rest up...you have a long day tomorrow dealing with a missed day.." He said placing an arm around lucys shoulder and started walking to her house. He still looked back at the goth boy, secretly plotting his painful murder. They get to lucys house, natsu stays outside for about an hour after she walk in just to make sure no one was gonna mess with her while she was asleep. After deciding it was safe to leave he began walking to his small little place shared with his small kitten


End file.
